The Prince Of Darkness
by TheKingSlayerBrothers
Summary: He was betrayed. He was broken. When given the chance to exact revenge over those who wronged him, what will this once Saviour Of Olympus stop at in his quest for retribution?
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: WHY?**

Percy's POV

Toremented,Tortured and just ….. _broken_. It had been 3 years since I had been sentenced for eternity to this hell. 3 years of torture. 3 years of the most brutal, relentless and merciless torture. 3 years of torture by my arch enemy in this _hell._

3 years of torture by **Kronos**. In **Tartarus**. Each day seems longer than the last.

Each day spent just begging to be killed. Each day every single part of my body is cut, stabbed, and maimed. Each day I am reminded of the blood on my hands. How I was the reason why many were dead. Bob, Damasen, Bianca, Beckendorf …... and many other casualties in the wars I could not save. Each day's survival fueled by one desire only. _REVENGE_. Revenge against those who have wronged me. Revenge against those who sentenced me to the darkest place on the Earth. Revenge against the gods. Revenge against Olympus.


	2. Confinement

**Chapter 2 : Confinement**

**Percy's POV**

Confinement. The most torturous aspect of my _delightful time in Tartarus _was most definitely the confinement. Confinement has proved to be much more tormenting than the physical torture itself. Sure, at first the pain was so undulating and horrible that it was my primary concern. But now, it is a feeling that never leaves my body. After so much time spent in excruciating pain, it has almost become ….._ natural._

Pain. What is pain? I believe that pain is a feeling in which you are feeling uncomfortable and thus get hurt. But when does that feeling become permanent? When does a time arise where pain becomes _comfortable. Even bearable._When that time comes, the pain is not a problem. Over time, one becomes _accustomed_ to pain. One gets _almost immune_ to the pain.

Confinement, however, is a different matter altogether. In due course of time, when one cannot move, the desire for movement only escalates. In my earlier days, I could barely stay still for a moment before doing some activity due to my ADHD. But now, three years without moving from a single spot is proving to be a far more brutal form of torement than even being stabbed by Kronos' scythe. And that is saying a lot.

My captivity is the thing I hate most about this endless abyss. And trust me, I hate a lot of things about this shithole. The feeling of being trapped,imprisoned,caged like an animal for eternity is very scary and disturbing. Right now, the only thing I hate more than my incarceration is _my very own and dear family._

I was suddenly distracted from my thoughts when suddenly, my torturer was coming towards me.

" Hello my dear grandson, how are you on this fine day?" He said mocking me while mirth was showing in his golden eyes.

I didn't even bother to respond. In my first days in Tartarus, I would have retorted with a stupid comeback but that would only end in more punishment. Now, I am smart enough not to respond. A little part of me is too tired to even speak. And that scares me. _A lot_.

" The Saviour Of Olympus. Boy, have times changed. Haven't they, Perseus? Being adored, even loved by so many. Now, look at you. No one cares for you. If someone did, you wouldn't be here. In this place, where almost everyone hates you. Who am I kidding, everyone in Tartarus hates you. And it seems like your fortunes aren't much better in Olympus." He said all the while barely struggling to contain his laughter.

While he was having a hard time containing his glee, I was having an even harder time to contain my rage. His words stung. And they stung because they were true. Nobody had come and tried to help me. Not my cousins Nico and Thalia,nor my father Posiedon. Not even Annabeth. That disheartened me to a great extent. The worse feeling in the world is that when you know that you are in trouble, yet no one is willing to help you. This was a sensation that I was experiencing at the moment.

" Now what, you're not even gonna reply. You are pathetic. All of you demigods and the Olympians are pathetic. Each of them think they are so powerful and mighty when the truth is that they do not even know the meaning of power. They manipulate demigods and even mortals into helping themselves any way they can and dispose of them the frist chance that they get, just as they did to you. They are not worthy to be the rulers of the world." Kronos told me with great hatred in his eyes for his children very visible.

He then took out his scythe and started what was now a daily routine of torture. He started cutting and stabbing me ruthlessly.

" You like that huh, Perseus?" He mocked me while stabbing my abdomen. " I'm thinking of different ways to cause you pain. Would you be kind enough to give suggestions?" He smiled at me. That horrible, demented smile. " Ooh, I got one. How about letting some of the Empousai have their way with you. But that could be more fun than pain" He said then burst into laughter.

Suddenly, everything went pitch black. It was accompanied by an eerie silence. I felt a great aura radiating all around me. Kronos was the first one to respond with panic.

" What is this? What's happening? Who dares to interrupt the great Titan Lord. Whoever it is,I will kill you, _slowly_ and _painfully." _Kronos said with great anger prevalent in his voice.

" Good luck with that" A voice so powerful that it made Zeus' voice look like a teenage girl's squeak.

Suddenly I heard the sound of a sword being taken out. The lighting too increased and I could see what was going on. I saw a figure in the shadows. It was wearing a black hoodie with black jeans. All in all, it was a lot of black.

The mysterious figure had a sword in his right hand. Kronos had his favorite scythe in his hand. However, the expression on Kronos' face was one that I had never seen on the Titan Lord's face before. He was wearing an expression of pure _terror_. He seemed _scared_.

" Any last wishes?" I heard the commanding voice again. Kronos was now on the verge of tears.

" Just don't harm my wife." Kronos said in a voice so._.._fearful and timid that I almost didn't recognise it. The figure wordlessly nodded. He then took the sword and stabbed Kronos in the heart. Kronos let out a scream of agony as golden ichor poured out vigorously.

I was feeling greatly distressed. As if Kronos wasn't enough, now i have this _shadow_ to contend with that made even Kronos cry. **KRONOS**. The shadow then turned towards me.

" Finally, the time for our salvation has come and you my child, will be the key to it." The shadows said.

And if I wasn't completely screwed earlier, I sure as hell was now


End file.
